Jeg ønsker å være med deg
by Morgan Oey
Summary: I know you still love her. Su x fem!Nor pairing. Drabble AU. Don't like this pairing, please don't read.


**Jeg ****ønsker ****å**** være ****med**** deg**** ***

APH © Hidekaz Himaruya

Pairing: Sweden x Norway

Drabble fic dan AU. Yang benci genderbent silahkan minggat dari sini. Tidak menerima flame gara-gara pairing.

* * *

><p>Gadis Norwegia itu duduk diam di tempat kerjanya, menatap mitra kerjanya yang berasal dari Swedia dengan tatapan penuh arti—sekaligus kebingungan yang mendalam. Ia tahu bahwa pria itu dulu pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis Finlandia bahkan mereka sempat memiliki anak, tetapi putus karena suatu sebab—lebih tepatnya gadis Finlandia itu meninggal karena terbunuh oleh oknum yang membenci pria itu. Yang terparah, anak perempuannya yang baru berusia dua tahun meninggal dua minggu kemudian karena suatu penyakit.<p>

Dan disinilah ia ditempatkan bersama-sama dengan pria itu. Dulu ia bersama-sama dengan Mathias Kohler—mitra kerjanya di perusahaan yang lama. Ia dipindahkan karena seseorang yang bernama Berwald Oxenstierna, memintanya untuk bekerja sama. Itu pun tidak lama setelah ia kehilangan istrinya.

Sampai saat ini, ia tidak pernah tahu apa tujuan Berwald menjadikannya sebagai mitra kerjanya. Tetapi ia tahu satu hal bahwa ia mencintai Berwald setelah dua tahun bekerja sama.

Ia memperhatikan mitra kerjanya yang berwajah _stoic_ itu dengan seksama. Berwald masih tetap mempesona walau statusnya kini sebagai duda. Dalam hati ia berpikir mengapa ia tidak membuka hatinya untuk wanita lain yang mengharapkan cintanya dan terus tenggelam dalam kesedihannya.

Harus diakui olehnya, sesuatu yang paling ia benci adalah jika ia memergoki Berwald memandangi foto istri dan anaknya yang sudah meninggal. Jika hanya sesekali, ia tidak apa-apa—

—tetapi Berwald melakukannya hampir setiap saat. Matanya yang selalu tajam dan tegang berubah lembut setiap memandang foto itu. Membuatnya cemburu dari dalam hatinya.

"_Du __ikke__ ønsker__ å__ bryte_?" [1]

Berwald tidak menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu sedikitpun, matanya tetap memandangi foto itu. Bahkan menganggap gadis itu adalah angin lalu semata.

Ia sedih diperlakukan seperti itu—hanya menyembunyikan perasaannya dalam-dalam dengan topeng kekakuan yang dimilikinya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini. Sudah cukup ia merasakan cinta yang tidak terbalas seperti ini.

Perih—jika ia bisa mengatakan dengan terus terang pada Berwald. Istrinya yang sudah meninggal itu memang jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya tentu saja lebih cantik dirinya. Wajah anak mereka jauh lebih mirip dengan ayahnya. Jujur ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang istimewa dari gadis itu.

Tetap saja istrinya jauh lebih berkesan di hati Berwald. Begitu juga buah hatinya yang meninggal dalam usia yang relatif muda. Ia yakin hati Berwald pasti hancur lebur tidak bersisa.

Lalu ia sekali lagi bertanya pada Berwald, dengan pertanyaan yang berbeda. "_Hun__ er veldig pen. Sikkert du virkelig elsker henne_?" [2] ujarnya pelan.

Berwald menoleh ke arahnya dan tampak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan gadis itu, senyum tipis di wajah kaku Berwald mulai muncul setelah sekian lama ia bersedih. "_Tack__. __Han__ måste __ vara__ lycklig_—." [3]

Ia tersenyum, setengah tidak rela—pamit izin keluar dan bersembunyi di suatu ruang kosong. Air mata mulai membasahi wajah gadis itu.

Sekarang ia tersadar, betapa kuat cinta pria itu terhadap istrinya maupun anaknya. Hingga ia rela menghabiskan hidupnya dalam kesendirian demi istrinya dan juga anaknya. Ia yakin istri dan anaknya di alam sana bahagia memiliki suami yang tetap mencintainya walau mereka sudah tidak ada di dunia.

Mungkinkah ia bisa bersama dengan pria itu suatu saat. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu jawaban yang sebenarnya.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>[1] Kau tidak beristirahat (Norsk)<p>

[2] Dia sangat cantik. Pasti anda sangat mencintainya? (Norsk)

[3] Terima kasih, pasti dia senang mendengarnya (Svensk)

*I want to be with you

A/N Gara-gara dijejelin lagu Latin cengeng sama Nana Louriceiras jadi bikin fic cengeng kayak gini. Tanggung jawab kau –tendanged-

First SuNor fic. R n' R and no flame, desu yo~


End file.
